


History of the Submissive Alpha

by Cookieman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Stiles, Good Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Most of the time, Sane Peter Hale, Sub Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieman/pseuds/Cookieman
Summary: Peter is a submissive but after his pack burned his niece and new Alpha abandons him.After the years of coma he wants revenge, kills Laura and becomes an Alpha, but Submissives shouldn't be Alphas, or should they?





	History of the Submissive Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, firstly I never actually watched Teen Wolf, I do not remember exactly but I thinkI was roped into reading fanfiction of it by the A/B/0 tag^^  
> Most I know of Teen Wolf is either from fanfiction or from a wiki so if things are inaccurate (its an AU anyway) it's because of that (Also I PRAY I wrote them somewhat believable at least)  
> With this piece I try (humbly) to counteract the horrible shortage of Sub!Peter(or even him bottoming) in Steter and it fascinates me why people managed to warm up to Derek as a sub and bottom for Stiles but Peter was kind of ignored...  
> I hope some will like this and I won't be chased away with pitchforks or something xD  
> There is no sex here but I am certainly not opposed to try to continue this and weaving a bit of sexy goodness in.  
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.

Peter knows how much luck he had in his live.  
Not exactly in the early years though, being born 15 years after his sister and 10 years before his oldest niece was… difficult.  
It was clear that he was not planned, he just happened and it was always kind of hard on him.  
He remembers the relief going through his family when he presented as submissive.  
_No_ , they whispered when they thought he couldn‘t hear, _he would not try to usurp his sister‘s position, the heir is save._  
As if he ever wanted to become Alpha anyway. Maybe it was naive but he thought even if he were dominant he would just be happy being in the pack as a Beta, like he was at that time.  
Even after his parents stepped down, and Talia became Alpha that did not change.  
He was never envious about her being The Heir and he never started to be, she even made him enforcer and he took his work seriously, service for the pack. It suited him he thought.  
But he was always the oddball, something did not fit, he was too young to really belong to his sister‘s generation, but he was also too old to belong to his nieces‘ and nephews‘.  
It was a bit awkward but he managed fine he thought, never complained, did his duties, was a good pack member.

Then the tragedy made by Kate Argent hit and almost everyone died. He did his best, but he could not do much as he felt bond after bond snap, and finally his world grew dark.

The fire was never ending, he constantly burned, saw the others burning but he felt 3 bonds still, his niece Laura, Talia‘s dominant heir and her little siblings Derek and Cora. They lived, he was glad.  
He did not really feel time, he did not know how long it really was, but to him it almost felt instant, when they went further and further away, leaving him, bonds thinning until they had barely the strength of a single thread.  
Still he guarded this weak threads fiercely, tried to gather them into himself, bolstering them, hanging on desperately.  
Still at some point he felt that Cora‘s bond snapped and he howled in his mind, feeling abandoned, lonely.  
_Why_ , he thought _why did they leave me here? Why wasn‘t I good enough?_ Despair gathered in his heart and he stopped feeling anything except the fire, lapping at him cruelly, mockingly…

...until he woke up.  
He just opened his eyes and was awake, staring into some nurses eyes. He waited for her to call for assistance, or talk to him, but she did nothing of that. She just stared into his eyes, calculatingly.  
„You want revenge“ she finally said. Did he, really? He just wanted a place to belong, to not be alone anymore.  
The threads where still there, but nothing else, no scent of them, not even flowers or cards. They didn‘t care.  
„Yes“ he croaked and she answered „I will help you“ _I will tell you after what to pay me with_ went unsaid.  
He idly wondered what she knew exactly, if it was chance she was there when he woke up, but for him that was not important at the moment.  
If his “Alpha” felt herself to be too good to stay with him, or take him with them when they fled, then she did not deserve this title.  
With the utmost care he tucked at her bond, first gently and with increasing insistance before she noticed him at last. He felt confusion, just confusion, no joy that he was awake, just confusion.  
The link was so faint that she did not pick up how hurt he was about that and because his awakening had annoyingly tired him already, he just fell asleep again, exhausted.

When he woke up again the nurse was there again. “She is in town” she breathed maniacally.  
He almost regretted that she was his only ally, but beggars can’t be choosers.  
He drank the water she gave him, moistening his parched throat, ripping off sensors and other irritating wires, before he addressed his accomplice. “Give me a phone, I know how I can take her out”

When he killed her and the power surged into him he almost regretted. Why wasn’t there another way? A submissive shouldn’t be an Alpha alone, being one made them almost have two minds.  
He was never meant to lead, never wanted to, but now he had too, his wolf, an Alpha now forced him, even though that same wolf wanted to additionally lay at his dominant’s feet.  
It was maddening, and that’s how he spent the next few weeks, taking out helper after helper in his families incineration,  
He was so furious, if these damn people, if _the Argents_ did not set his pack on fire he could still be a content beta, as was his preferred place, even if his niece would have been a bad Alpha, she was a dominant and so would at least have been comfortable as one, while most times he felt as though someone had bound two dogs from different families together and now their owners where calling for them.  
There was a constant tug of war in his head, he was unstable, he pined for a dominant to have him, to command him, to take everything away, but even as convenient as it was he still did not trust the nurse, and it was even more suspicious she was a domme too.  
So he clamped down on his impulses as hard as he could and buried them, as he was being discharged from the hospital, but could not help moving in with the woman, until his other impulse, to have a pack, to build a pack became to much and he prowled the streets and the forest for a Beta.

His human mind was far away when he heard snapping twigs, labored breathing, heartbeats.  
They were two humans clopping through the forest. He was instantly alert, _Betas, Betas_ the Alpha chanted as he pased them silently looking for an opening to attack. He wanted both, no escape.  
One was slim but fairly tall, the other a bit smaller and stockier and both had dark hair.  
He could not see their faces, he was behind them, could not understand what they said, he was too much beast at this point.  
Something cracked under his feet (paws) and the slim one turned. Instead of attacking and biting, the Alpha frantically tried to keep out of the human’s line of sight, being way too loud and uncoordinated to succeed.  
While he wondered why, eyes finally found his and his world stopped.  
The boy had the most intense beautiful eyes he had ever seen, looking at him in shock and surprise but not quite fear, he smelled fierce and spicey and life-hardened for some reason and he understood that he found his mate, his dom.  
He whined pitifully because there was simply no way he could make his dom his beta, he had the strongest urge to bark and lick that boy’s face like a dog, wagging his tail, being his, it seemed so right, it felt so good, but it couldn’t be and so he whined louder frozen in place.  
He could practically feel how curious the boy was, as he pushed the other one behind him, mouth moving, speaking.  
Oh god Peter had never even _dreamed_ about meeting his mate and here he was, deviantly standing before his friend protecting him from _Peter_ the _hideous monster_ before them. Then he spoke to Peter and suddenly his human mind was there again, hanging on every word, hopelessly trying to commit that voice to memory.  
“What the-? You are not a normal wolf”  
The boy stepped forward tentatively, reaching a hand out as if to touch.  
Oh how Peter _wanted_ to be touched by him.  
But the other boy was still there (Honestly Peter forgot him) suddenly hissing “Stiles! That thing will kill you, we have to get away!” quickly dragging the blond one away and running.  
Peter could only stay there feeling bereft.

As he returned to that woman’s apartment he knew she had to die, she was a danger to him and more importantly his mate. She wanted something and still did not tell him what. He was certain it wasn’t the bite, she knew what he did at night and never brought it up.  
When he killed her a week later he felt as shackles fell off him.  
_You were not the one whose shackles I desire_ he thought and chuckled self-depreciatingly.  
As if he ever had a chance with the boy, Stiles, he was damaged and scarred and old, and his mate was the Sheriff’s son. It was hopeless. But he still had to protect him, serve him somehow. Now that he knew that he was meant for the boy he could not and would not ignore it.  
Even if the best service he could give was leaving this city when his vengeance was carried out.  
His new focus made the power more bearable, he did not think about going Beta-hunting at all and so he was completely harmless to the general public as he ticked name after name off the list with the Argent’s helpers, silently plotting how he could get to them in the end.  
The biggest surprise was that his scars disappeared.  
He even saw Stiles a few times in the city and wasn’t that bittersweet? So bright, and desirable and Peter wanted nothing more than to throw himself at his feet still, but it couldn’t be so he did not.

He almost got a heart attack when he saw the boy casually standing outside his apartment door (he rented a different one after he offed the nurse) as he came from grocery shopping.  
“You are Peter Hale, right?” Stiles asked and Peter knew for a fact that he was the object of the boys undivided scrutiny, even if he wanted he would never come off with a lie.  
“Yes” he answered and started opening the door unsurely.  
“I am Stiles Stilinki, I believe we have to talk” Stiles said “I am curious about some things and I think you can help me understand them”. A hint of a smirk graced his face.  
It was Peters undoing almost, but he managed to keep his knees from buckling and himself from clutching desperately at the teen. Instead he opened the door and said “Come in” and swiftly put the groceries away.  
His heart was beating frantically and he could feel himself sweating nervously, because having Stiles in his home was kind of like a wet dream come true. As long as he was here Peter could serve him, make his live easier, so he asked “Want something to drink?”  
“Just water” Stiles replied, as if he was not sure of his welcome suddenly and Peter caught himself thinking _As if you could ever be unwelcome_ fondly.  
He brought two glasses of water into the living area where Stiles sat on his couch and had to remind himself not to sit next to him or worse drop to his knees as was his dearest wish at this instant.  
Instad he nonchalantly planted himself on the coffee table, still close, but _acceptable_ and asked as casually as he could “So what can I do for you?” he coughed up the _Sir_ he almost added, silently.  
Stiles visibly steeled himself with a deep breath “Honestly I do not really know where to start...” he trailed off and Peter raised an eyebrow expectantly.  
“I’ll just start with the most shocking thing, alright?” Stiles eyes almost bore themselves into Peters, it was a very intense look and he kind off knew that his live would never be the same after the next few sentences.  
He heard Stiles heart speeding up “I suspect that you are responsible for the ‘animal attacks’ happening lately”  
Peter barely refrained from dropping his glass or breaking it with the death grip he suddenly had on it.  
He thought about lying but dropped the thought almost immediately. Stiles would not buy it, he was sure, so what could he do? Intimidating him into keeping quiet? Bite him at last? No, not happening, not the one he belongs to.  
So he just tensely said “Yes”  
“I knew it” it came back almost thriumphantly and Peter was sure he wasn’t meant to hear that.  
Stiles spoke louder then “Why?” and that floored Peter. He did not ask how or called him a monster,he wanted to know the reason, so despite his best efforts he felt hope. Maybe this can work, maybe I can be his somehow.  
So he spilled his beans, poured out his heart. He left out that he was a sub and Stiles was his dom but otherwise he told him everything.  
Stiles listened attentively, quietly with a look of _understanding_.  
He did the whispering thing again when Peter ended.  
“Figured as much” he said this time. “What would you say if I said I would help you?” Stiles asked and Peter was stunned.  
“Wh-What!?” he squawked.  
“I want to help you but there are a few condititions for that” continued Stiles levelly “Firstly what exactly are you?”  
Stiles tone made Peter reply promptly “A werewolf Alpha”  
“I knew I met you before, after all” Stiles seemed _pleased_. “So next part is, only _guilty_ people get harmed. I know you want to wipe out the Argents but Allison has nothing to do with it for sure, and frankly I never had a bad feeling about her father too, so when it turns out he didn’t do anything he is not killed, got that?”  
It was so natural, and after the heart spilling Peter’s filter didn’t work and so he replied “Yes Sir” and immediately wanted to take it back. _He has not taken you!_  
Instead of being horrified or disgusted Stiles looked _intrigued._  
“When I was in the preserve with Scott, why didn’t you attack us?”  
Suddenly it was as if a dam broke. He did not want and could not keep it hidden or lie, Stiles deserved the truth, the possibility of a _them_ deserved the truth  
“Easy, because I am yours. I belong to you, or want to, at least” he shook his head and heard Stiles gasp.  
“Seriously this is the thing that surprises you the most out of everything I told you?” Peter asked incredulously.  
Stiles was stammering “But you are so…. And I am so….”  
“Yeah you are young and I am old, you are bright I am dark, you are gorgeous and I am damaged. I know. It is understandable if you do not want me” Peters heart broke saying this but it was the thruth after all.  
Suddenly Stiles grabbed his hand “I never said I did not want you, but I am not special, I am just some kid with skewed morals and a too fast mind. Why would you want to be mine?”  
Peter could not take it anymore he went to his knees in front of Stiles cradling the boys’ hand in both of his reverently.  
“Because you are perfect for me. You are my destined mate, I never even thought I would meet you, but I did, but I wanted to attack you, I wanted to take you against your will into my pack before I knew that”  
Peter’s eyes were pleading and Stiles could not really take it anymore.  
“So werewolfs have mates and I am yours?”  
Peter nodded.  
“You have only one mate on the earth?”  
Peter nodded again.  
Stiles sighed. “I felt something when I saw you. I sort of knew he would not attack me. And you seemed so sad, I just wanted to...” Stiles free hand was suddenly in Peters hair, stroking gently and Peter could not contain the whine that rose out of his throat as he nuzzled into the touch.  
“Shhh, no problem, ok?” Stiles was soothing him “If you want me to have you then I am certainly willing, boy.” He faltered and Peter looked up alarmed _What happened, does he not want me anymore?_  
“Oh sorry maybe it’s awkward for you to be called that by me? Cause I am so much younger then you?” Stiles looked unsure, it was adorable, but they couldn’t have that so Peter kissed his palm and said “No problem, Sir. I like it actually”  
So, yeah Peter was lucky, he has found his dom, was cuddling with him, basking in the knowledge of _being his_ , actually making purring noices that Stiles told him he found cute.  
Burying the evil that was Kate and Veronica Argent, and seeing Chris and his daughter move away was a good bonus though.


End file.
